This invention relates to warp knitted fabrics and more particularly to a method of knitting the fabrics wherein front and back bar yarns appear both on the face and back of the fabric.
Spun yarn can be knit on warp knitting machines but it is difficult to obtain the good knitting performance of continuous filament yarns even at much slower knitting speeds. For example, the knitting performance of a continuous filament 40 denier nylon yarn on a 28 or 32 gauge tricot knitting machine is in the range of from 1000 to 2000 racks per end out (a rack being 480 courses) at a knitting speed of 1000 to 2000 stitches per minute. On the other hand, the knitting performance of 50/1 cc to 70/1 cc spun yarn is in the range of about 100 racks per end out even at much lower knitting speeds such as 600 stitches per minute.